Fusion Dance
Daizenshuu 7, 1996''Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is a technique that is introduced by Goku after learning it from Metamorans in the Other World. His son, Goten, fuses with Trunks in order to create Gotenks. The purpose of the Fusion is to temporarily merge two or more bodies into a single, superior entity. Overview Fusion is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. If the dance is performed incorrectly, it will result in an obese or skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually. The fused character possesses mixed physical traits of their original counterparts. All characters fused through the Fusion seem to acquire the same attire: white pants, a sash, and a vest with yellow or orange padding around the shoulders and neck. In addition to this regular Metamoran attire, the adult version of Gotenks has Trunks' brown boots and brown gloves, and a gray shirt. If the fusees are not wearing clothes while performing the dance, the fused character will not wear clothes either.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 287, "Celebrations with Majin Buu" Only one character in the manga has been seen as a result of the Fusion Dance; his name is Gotenks, being a fusion of the characters Goten and Trunks. Even though there was only one in the original series, other fused characters appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball GT, and in a what-if saga in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is born from Goku and Vegeta, however, he was first given the name Veku upon being incorrectly fused. The second time, he is correctly made and given the name Gogeta. Gogeta appears as a Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Tiencha is born from Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. The total fusion time lasts about 30 minutes, depending on the amount of ki that is used. After that, it takes the character's bodies another hour before they are able to fuse again. The fusion can also end if the two fusees' power levels fall out of sync after the fusion is completed. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, it is revealed that if the fused characters sustain enough damage while under fusion, the fusion will end prematurely, but is non canon and people mistaken it for being canon even though its from a movie. Additionally, the more powerful the fused entity is, the shorter the fusion will last; for example, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta only lasted 10–15 minutes. It is possible that this only applies to means of power beyond the fused entity's natural power such as unnatural transformations beyond the natural state of Super Saiyan as the aforementioned form has never been shown to affect the Fusion's time limit while extensions of the form, such as Super Saiyan 3, are the only ones in the original manga to shorten a fused entity's time limit with Super Saiyan 4 doing the same in Dragon Ball GT. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is revealed that the time limit this fusion has does not exist in Toki Toki City, as Gotenks is able to exist indefinitely. Furthermore, in comparison to the Potara, its counterpart method of merging, the Fusion Dance is stated to allow the resulting warrior to draw out their power to the greatest extent due to being more balanced. Technique The dance itself is explained by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn as combining elements of both traditional fighting poses and water ballet. The performers must visualize two rivers flowing towards each other that get closer as they approach each other, then converge at two single points; the points collapse under the pressure and the two rivers flow into each other, becoming one. The movements, right down to the fusees' breathing, must be perfectly synchronized and symmetrical or the fusion will fail. The fusees must also equalize their power levels. More than two people can perform the dance. God Fusion A fusion technique created by Goku as a result of his wish to Shenron. Similar to the Fusion Dance, it is created through a series of poses, albeit the main user has to gather enough energy to do so. It also creates a similar being that wears Metamoran attire like the Fusion Dance. Unlike the Fusion Dance, this fusion can be performed with various participants as long as they wish to do so to Shenron as shown in Goku's case when he fused with the Super World Martial Arts Tournament audience. It is unknown how much stronger it is compared to the other fusion techniques but it was enough to turn the tides around for Goku to overwhelm and destroy Broly in his Broly God form with a God Kamehameha. EX-Fusion As a result of research into Fusion by Bulma, the Capsule Corporation develops a device called the Metamo-Ring, an armband-like device that allows two people wearing them to perform the Fusion Dance in order to perform EX-Fusion. Unlike Metamoran Fusion, EX-Fusion only requires the two fusee to wear Metamo-Rings and perform the fusion dance to fuse, effectively allowing people of different sizes and power levels to fuse (for example Legendary Super Saiyan Broly with Goku or Kid Trunks with Future Trunks). Additionally, unlike Metamoran Fusion, EX-Fusion clothes fuse like with Potara Fusion instead of wearing Metamoran clothing and will wear a Metamo-Ring on their arm (unlike Potara Fusion, the two Metamo-Rings fuse together into a single ring). Though created partially by Fusion Dance, the fusion produced by EX-Fusion usually differ slightly from the Metamoran Fusion counterparts (if one exists at all) in appearance, though usually retain the Metamoran fusion counterpart's name which features the pre-fix EX in front of their name (EX Gotenks, EX Gogeta, EX Prilin, EX Tiencha, etc.). However, there are exceptions such as Rappa, the EX-Fusion counterpart to Natz (the Metamoran fusion of Nappa and Raditz). EX-Fusion also allows two people of different genders to fuse as shown by the EX-Fusion of Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman to create Great Saiyaman 12 or Android 17 and Android 18 to create Android 1718. As a result, EX-Fusion resembles a mixture between the Fusion Dance and Potara Fusion as it is the result of Fusion Dance, but allows people to fuse regardless of size and is produced with the aid of an object worn by both fusee which the resulting Fusion wears. While EX-Fusions are not as powerful as fusions created by Metamoran Fusion, they have the advantage of having no time limit (Metamoran Fusion's main weakness) and can defuse at will by simply removing the single Metamo-Ring created by the Fusion which apparently holds the EX-Fusion together. As a result, it is in some ways superior to Metamoran Fusion and Non-Shinjin Potara Fusions (like Vegito), as the fusion can be maintained indefinitely as long as the EX-Fusion continues to wear the Metamo-Ring. However, it is currently unknown if an EX-Fusion would defuse if the Metamo-Ring that holds them together where to be damaged or broken. It is also unclear if the EX-Fusion will defuse if their Metamo-Ring is forcibly removed by someone other than the EX-Fusion. If one or both of these are true, then the Metamo-Ring itself would be an EX-Fusions main weakness as it could be effectively targeted by an enemy to undo the Fusion (either by forcibly removing, damaging, or outright destroying it). Ultra Fusion The maximum amount of people that can fuse together via fusion dance is five, and in order to achieve this the user's must perform the Five-Way Fusion dance in order for all five users to merge. Five-Way Fusion was apparently developed by the Ginyu Force while they were in the Timespace Rift and would later be taught to Tekka, Pan, Goten, Kid Trunks, and Kid Goku who would use it during the Timespace Tournament. Additionally, the Ginyu Force would teach the technique to their master Frieza, who along with Cell would teach it to Pinich, Wanta, and Piprika in order to manipulate Pinich and his team into performing Five-Way Fusion with Frieza and Cell to create the Ultimate Ultra Fusion. The results are different, as the resulting fusion is overwhelmingly more powerful than a normal Fusion created through the dance, even achieving new hybrid forms even if the user's of the dance were incapable of using the powerful forms that make up these hybrid transformations (or where incapable of those forms at the point they performed the fusion, like in the case with Kid Goku who while possessing the potential to do so was unable to at that point as he had yet to reach the power level and conditions to access those Super Saiyan forms). Additionally, instead of a shared control over the Fusion Warrior, the one who instigates the fusion is the one who controls the resulting fusion, with their traits also becoming dominant such as race, gender (this does not apply to Namekians), and voice. A Ultra Fusion warrior will only last for a few seconds before they defuse. Interestingly, the Ultimate Ultra Fusion is capable of further transformation into his Golden Great Ape form due to Pinich possessing the ability to transform into a Golden Great Ape (as he possesses both a tail and the ability to go Super Saiyan). Video Game Appearances Goten and Trunks, as well as Goku and Vegeta, can use the technique in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the ''Budokai'' series, and ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Buu's Fury, the Fusion Dance lasts for 5 minutes rather than 30, but the timer will not go down on the overview map. In Broly's arcade mode in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Gotenks calls himself the God of Death after completing the fusion, causing Broly to think that the Fusion Dance turns someone into a God of Death, and leading him to ask Gogeta if he too is a God of Death. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, due to a glitch in the programming, if a player engages the Fusion Dance in the game, occasionally, the NPC fusee will stand still with their arms outstretched in a cross fashion (known by gaming and 3D modeler veterans as the T-Stance or Blind stance). This does not affect the fusion. Jump Super Stars features an exclusive fusion between Piccolo and Dr. Mashirito. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, during the fight with Super Buu, Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance and fuse to become Gotenks. In the GT Saga (Part 2), Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta during the fight with Omega Shenron. For some unknown reason, Gogeta's fusion will not timeout (either due to time distortion caused by Demigra's Wormhole or through Supreme Kai of Time's control over time), allowing Gogeta to team up with the Future Warrior to take down Dark Omega Shenron and assist them in defeating Dark Great Ape Baby, Dark Super 17, & Dark Omega Shenron to restore peace to the GT Timeline. Gogeta only defuses after all the GT villains are defeated. The Fusion Dance also appears as two of the Future Warrior's Emote Options (both representing right and left portions of the dance), Emotes 13: ''Fusion (right)'' and Emotes 14: ''Fusion (left). During online play, it is possible to perform the dance with another player (with one character performing the left part and the other performing the right part), though it only for show (as well as a bit of fan service) as no fusion between two players can take place. Despite being unable to fuse, the Future Warrior can wear Gogeta's Metamoran attire (via ''GT Pack 2 DLC), as well as Vegito's Clothes (sans the Potara earrings). In Dragon Ball Fusions, in addition to the Metamoran Fusion Dance, two variations are introduced. The first is Five-Way Fusion that was developed by the Ginyu Force which allows five fighters to fuse into an extremely powerful fusion known as an Ultra Fusion for a limited time. The second is EX-Fusion which incorporates the Fusion Dance while adding the additional requirement of a Metamo-Ring worn by both fusee while they perform the Fusion Dance. While EX-Fusion resembles Metamoran Fusion, the fusion produced is weaker than those produced by Metamoran Fusion, though can be retained for an unlimited amount of time and defuse at any time by removing the single Metamo-Ring created as a result of the Fusion. Also like Potara Fusion, an EX-Fusion clothing fuse and lacks Metamoran clothing. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nappa & Raditz manage to learn the Fusion Dance via Mimicry after witnessing Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks. This allows them to fuse into Natz. After learning Five-Way Fusion from the Ginyu Force, Trunks and Goten teach the Ginyu Force the fusion dance, which later allows Jeice & Guldo to fuse into Gulce and Burter & Recoome to fuse into Recurter when they and Ginyu are ordered by Frieza to kill Tekka's Team. The game also features the return of Tien and Yamcha's fusion, Tiencha. The game also introduces Future Trunks and Future Gohan's fusion, Future Gohanks. In order to use the Fusion Dance in Dragon Ball Fusions, both fusee must be recruited by the player and be placed on the same team. This causes the Fusion Special Move to appear in Special Move menu of both fusee while in battle. In order to use this Special Move, the fusee must possess the required number of Ki Orbs (which fuel Special Moves). Like in the main series, Fusions produced by the Fusion Dance only last for a certain length of time and will defuse after a couple turns and will defuse automatically when the battle is over. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance in Gotenks intro. Additionally if Goku, Adult Gohan, and Piccolo are on a team in story mode, a conversation is triggered where Gohan is worried about being a burden, so Goku suggests they perform the fusion dance if things get tough, but Piccolo tells them to nix the idea as if they mess up they would be a burden as they would need time to practice posing correctly. Humorously Gohan is disappointed, as he wanted to try the pose which he reveals he thinks is really cool (which is itself a nod to his interest in fighting poses that he uses in the guise of Great Saiyaman), a fact which shocks Piccolo. Goku tells Gohan he will show him the pose after the fight while Piccolo notes that if Gohan thinks the fusion pose is cool then he is definitely Goku's son. Goku, however, does wonder what the name of their Metamoran fusion would be and suggests several names such as Gokun, Gohau, before accidentally suggesting Gohan's name. However, no fusion of Goku and Gohan actually appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ as Gotenks is the only Metamoran Fusion in the game. Characters created via Fusion Dance *Gotenks *Gogeta *Prillin (hypothetical, Dragon Ball Fusions) *Tiencha (Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Fusions) *Future Gogeta (Budokai Tenkaichi) *Xeno Gotenks (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Future Gohanks (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Natz (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Recooter (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Gulce (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Unnamed fusion of Piccolo and Dr. Mashirito (Jump Super Stars) Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Trunks and Goten did not do the three steps while saying "fuuuuuuuu..." but still became Gotenks. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when Jeice performs his Purple Comet Attack, he and Burter do a series of poses to attack the opponent. The last one resembles the Fusion Dance's final pose. *The 10th and final move in the Dragon Dance from Avatar: The Last Airbender is very similar to the final move of the Fusion Dance. The differences are that their hands are in fists and their hands don't touch. *In the 5th episode of the anime BAKUMAN, the two main characters, Moritaka Mashiro and Akito Takagi, perform the Fusion Dance after Akito asks Moritaka if he has ever imitated a Dragon Ball character in his childhood. *In the Pokémon anime, a fusion is shown with Blastoise and Venusaur becoming Venustoise and scaring Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle. When Venusaur and Blastoise fuse, they perform a Fusion Dance, in a similar fashion to the Metamoran fusion. *In Transformers Energon episode 43, two Decepticons, Snow Cat and Demolisher attempt to Powerlinx. They fail as they have no Combination Spark. After their failed attempt, they are seen in a pose quite similar to the final pose of the Fusion Dance. *In the manga, Toriko, a certain choreography called the 'Monkey Dance' is a martial art/dance to be performed alongside the Monkey King. It consists of one thousand forms, or moves, two of which are poses heavily similar to the Fusion Dance. *In real life, synchronized swimmers would perform this fusion at an incredible accuracy accordingly to Akira Toriyama. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, if the Future Warrior talks to Elder Kai (while he is their current Master) wearing Gogeta's Clothes, Elder Kai will wonder why the Metamorans use such a silly pose in order to fuse, before stating his opinion that if one is going to pose to fuse they should pose in style. *It was previously thought that the users were required to be of similar height, biology, and power level. Toriyama has since stated that it is still possible if this is not the case, it will simply be that much more difficult. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, if Male Voice Option 8 (which is actually the voice of Curtis Arnott/Takahata101, the voice of TeamFourStar's Nappa from Dragon Ball Z: Abridged) is chosen for the Future Warrior then when he does either one of the Fusion emotes he will say "United We Stand". *In the Dragon Ball Super anime, Frieza is shown to be aware of Fusion as he mentions it after Gotenks defuses in front of him after the fusion had knocked down Tagoma with a headbutt. It is unclear if Frieza himself was capable of the technique or simply knew about its existence due to having encountered various alien races during his time as Emperor of Universe 7. Additionally two of his top soldiers Avo and Kado are shown to be capable of fusing into Aka so its possible his knowledge of it comes from them. **Additionally, it is also possible that Frieza may have encountered Metamorans at some point or heard of them or their fusion dance technique. Given his power and planet conquering, it would not be surprising if Frieza had come into conflict with a Metamoran fusion at some point in the past, as the technique would likely be seen as a way to combat the evil galactic emperor. Gallery See also *Fusion *Failed Fusions References ru:Фьюжн pt-br:Dança Metamoru es:Danza de la Fusión Category:Techniques Category:Fusion Category:Supportive techniques Category:Team attacks Category:Fighting Pose Techniques Category:Transformations